


Absolutely Going to Look

by fid_gin



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because survival's as good a reason as any. And he did say that if they were naked he'd look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Going to Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the [Fright Night Kinkmeme](http://frightnight2011.livejournal.com/718.html?thread=109262#t109262) in response to the prompt _Peter/Amy/Charlie. Because survival's as good a reason as any. And he did say that if they were naked he'd look._
> 
> First posted 9/5/2011
> 
> FYI - I put an Underage warning on this only because the content of the fic makes it clear that I was fuzzy about Charley and Amy's ages at the time I wrote it. I later revised my opinion, but the warning stands. :)

It's late, and Peter Vincent is watching two teenagers have sex on his floor. In degrees of debauchery, he thinks this might be setting new records even for him – then again, he _did_ say he was going to look, he just never expected to be _asked_.

He left his phone on purpose the first time, just to mess with them. When he went back the second time, he didn't even have an excuse, he just can't resist. He's high on life and the joy of survival right now (well, that and amphetamines, but that's neither here nor there), and the last thing he wants is to be alone, even if it means tormenting the two people who are the closest things he has to “friends” at the moment. The fact that he's forty and these two people haven't yet seen their 18th birthdays means very little to him. Fuck, he's so emotionally stunted they've probably got a few years on him in that department anyway.

When Charley calls after him: “Peter, wait,” he doesn't hesitate before jokingly asking “What, need some help?” A look passes between the two half-naked young adults, and he suspects there's been a bit of conversation since he left the room the last time, then Charley is asking him if he'll stay and he figures _Why the fuck not?_ The legality of the situation is a bit sticky, but the law has a funny way of putting its fingers in its ears and whistling when your name is Peter Vincent and you're the top act at the Hard Rock Casino in Las Vegas. Plus, where _he's_ from, the legal age of consent is 16 – he figures he can always claim ignorance if this comes back to bite him in the ass.

They ask him to watch, and that's a bit less participatory than he was hoping for but he didn't have anything better planned tonight. Fuck, though...he's forgotten how bloody _boring_ teenage sex can be, particularly when at least one of the parties involved is a virgin – Charley obviously, but he has his suspicions about Amy. These are confirmed when the proceedings end a bit quickly and she assures the young man with a wisdom that can only come from experience that it's okay, it happens. “We'll try again in a little while,” she says, a sweet smile on her lips that could be put to such better uses.

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Peter groans around the Midori-flavoured ice cube he's been chewing on, setting his drink down a bit heavily on a nearby table. They both look up surprised as if they've forgotten he was even there.

“What?” Charley asks.

“ _'What?'_ ”Peter parrots back, his voice raised in imitation. “Aren't you lot supposed to more crazy and experimental these days or something? I mean, if I wanted to watch bad, boring sex I could have a mirror installed on my own ceiling.” In fact he _does_ have a mirror installed on his ceiling, but that's not the point.

“Fuck you, dude,” Charley answers, rolling his eyes.

“And you think you could do better,” Amy says. It's a statement, not a question, and Peter's cock and ears all perk up. Truth be told, it's doubtful: he's older, intoxicated and hardly has marathon stamina even under the best of circumstances as Ginger used to like to remind him (a bit of a painful twinge at the memory of her death, but he puts that unpleasant thought right out of his head). Still, as he told Charley only a few hours ago when they climbed into that basement that stank of death: like a great date, he'll try anything.

“I really don't think I'm okay with this,” Charley says as Peter joins them, shucking his jacket and already working at the fastenings of his leather trousers. “I never agreed to let you fuck my girlfriend.”

“No worries,” Peter says. “I was actually thinking I'd fuck you first.” Then, before the kid can come up with a response to _that_ , he covers Charley's mouth with his own.

God bless the teenagers, it turns out they're both great dates as well.


End file.
